Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami
Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami is a What-If! Death Battle and is settled to be BigBangOverlord's 5th written battle in the year 2018 (Now counting as his last battle of 2018), it features Esdeath and Momoyo Kawakami, from the series'' Akame ga Kill!'' and the visual novel game series Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! respectfully. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Two of the 'Strongest Beings" from their respective universes. Which one of these powerful war-thrilled women will dominate this "Ultimate Clash"? Introduction (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Bang: War has brought out the worst among us. But it is what drives people to go over the limit. Alisa: Whether it is for the family name or just for the thrill. This growing conflict wll surely attract the strongest among the rest... EsdeathfreezessintoDeathBattle.png Alisa: Like Esdeath, the "Empire's Strongest" MomoyoobliteratessintoDeathBattle.png Bang: And Momoyo Kawakami, "The Goddess of War" Alisa: I’m Alisa the God Eater, and he’s Bang the Dragon… Bang: And it’s our task to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle… Esdeath Name: Esdeath Age: 20s Height: 5'7" Abilities: Peak abilities and physique, Ice Manipulation, Experienced martial artist and Expert combatant and strategist. Feats *Broken the sanity of Numa Seika. *Though she was newly accustomed to her Imperial Arm powers and yet to explore her full potential, she froze an entire river. *Froze 400,000 people in a single campaign. *Resist mind control (Was completely unaffected by Nyau's Scream Imperial Arm). *Killed a group of human-like Danger Beasts in a single attack. *Easily fought on Leone, Mine, Tatsumi, Akame and Susanoo all at once. *Killed Night Raid member Susanoo without effort. *Much superior to Tatsumi (Possibly even in 3rd Form Incursio when he was shocked seeing her coming after him until Akame arrives). *Despite being depowered, Esdeath trounces an enhanced Fought boosted-drug Akame without ever getting tagged once. *Resist to Illusions. *Covered an entire country with deadly ice and snow and it increased her powers (True full max). *Resist to fire attacks. *Frooze mountain size monsters/beasts. *Beat Fully Formed (Tyrant) Tatsumi to near-death by effortlessly gutted him while using Mahapadma. *Lasted for seconds before dying from Murasame's poison and surprised Akame. (*BG Soudtrack: Akame ga Kill! 01: Fallen Heroes*) Bang: The temptation of gaining title and power has corrupted this whole country. Bringing it to extreme measures and soon, a long lasting war has ignited. Alisa: You have no idea how much shit these bitches had gone through just to get cash. Bang: War has brought upon the worst and the best among people. But there is one who lives and enjoy the thrill of it. Her name is Esdeath. Alisa: Esdeath was born in a long forgotten clan that lives in the cold harsh mountains. Like their namesakes, the Partas Clan lives on the motto “Only the strongest will live”. Bang: However, she is rather different from the rest. Her father sees this as a unique talent. She easily adapts to this harsh life. Hell, he even enjoys it. Alisa: Until that one day when she came back from hunting, she sees that her entire clan was slaughtered by a rivalling neighbor. Now unlike the sore-losers. Her father claimed this because they are weak. Inspiring Esdeath to aim to become the strongest there is. Bang: As time passes, she gone from hunting beasts to hunting humans, this extraordinary talents caught the Empire’s eyes and recruited her. To the fact that she has become the General. And boy is she a destructive force to be reckoned with. Alisa: Hell yeah, with her talents alone, she was able to slaughter thousands of rebels. Commandeered a vast army who are in the same interest as her. Bang: And what will that be? Alisa: War and Murder. Bang: Riiiiggghhht…. Alisa: Anyway, it wasn’t long until fatso Prime Minister decides she gets her hands on those special tools in their universe. The Teigus. Bang: And like every cliché villain. She gets the coldest of them all…Literally. Alisa: This Teigu is called the Demon’s Extract. A blood-like teigu made from…Well…A blood from a Danger Beast that is specialized in manipulating ice out of nothing. Bang: Usually this teigu has a nasty history of driving everyone insane just by sipping it. But Esdeath was hardcore enough to drink the whole damn urn of it and still remained sane…Somewhat. Alisa: Sane? She kills for entertainment and for the hell of it! How is that sane!? (*BG Soudtrack: Akame ga Kill!: Akame vs Esdeath Soundtrack *) Bang: With the blood of the demon literally flowing through her veins. She can manipulate and summon ice at limitless range and power and freeze her targets willingly. Unlike the limited teigus such as Black Marlin, a ring teigu that needs water in order to manipulate it. Demon Extract can summon ice out of nothing. Alisa: She can summon spikes from the ground or in the air to impale her opponents, summon a giant ass ice the size of a meteor to crush larger opponents. Hell she was able to freeze an entire lake once. Bang: Those were not actually at the peak of her limits. When she was able to do the impossible. She literally froze time itself. This "Trump Card" which she calls Mahapdama, she freezes time in a small instant. Enough to buy her some time to make one quick attack to anyone she targets. The good thing is it seems to last up to 10 seconds. The bad thing is she needs to aim quickly to go for the kill. Alisa: And when things are getting a little out of hand, I should add the fact that she was able to make an army of ice centaurs at her disposal. Bang: And she was able to freeze the entire country. In accordance to the AgK! Fanbook Yes I have the bloody book, don’t judge me. she froze nearly half of the entire world. Alisa: And she is still strong enough to manhandle 10 thousand men. 9 Teigu-Wielders. And Akame herself. All at the same fucking time! Bang: She is also an expert tactician and combatant, combining her extremely unique talents for killing, her vast experience in battle and her unlimited power. Esdeath is a monster that everyone wants to put down. But cannot. As according to Najenda, she is capable of attacking the entire country solo with such powers. Alisa: Despite showing her emotions to Tatsumi for the first time. Esdeath is cold and has a “top-predator” mentality. She shows no mercy to anyone. And does not hold back either. She is actually born this way. Thinking of killing and winning and conquering and nothing more. I have never, ever seen or even hear a villain that is this way. Like heroes, Villains aren’t born. They’re made by the choices fate gives to them. Bang: She was able to dodge Mine’s laser beam. Maul down Leone. Bring Susanoo, a living teigu in a really bad position. She literally manhandled mostly half of the Rebels in the Last War. And prolonged herself in fighting Akame even being scraped by Murasame, by chopping of her limbs and replacing them with ice prosthetics. Alisa: She may be a powerful warrior. But she is anything but unstoppable. She is human, and there are still ways to get her down. If her opponent gets an upper-hand. She likes to go in a fight and enjoys every moment of it. She also has a thing of making more chaos to make more fights for her to enjoy. Meaning if you could find a way to outsmart her. You could find a way to kill Esdeath off. She may be an experience tactician and soldier, she is a bit of murder happy and the thought of "not killing for a day" would bore her. Bang: But don’t even think of getting the better out of Esdeath. Because she is always the better fighter than you ever thought. Esdeath: (1:49) Is there no worthy enemy anwhere that can satisfy me? Momoyo Kawakami Name: Momoyo Kawakami Age: 18 Height: 5’9’’ Abilities: Superhuman Abilities, Expert Martial Arts Training, Top fighting and battle experience.Chi Manipulation Feats: *From the Kawakami family, she was born with unnatural strength and the ability to use spiritual energy, Momoyo was both admired and feared for her abilities and her confidence by many kids around her age. *Is a bisexual (Not important in a fight though...) *Help Yamato to fend against a gang of fifth and sixth graders to protect Yamato family. *Has been challenge every day by many strong people around the world on a daily basis and effortlessly defeated each one of them. **Was already insanely durable BEFORE learning Kawakami Instant Recovery. *She is well known by all male around the world and become intimidated to talk to her due to her inhuman strength. *Fought against Kuki Ageha and become the strongest of the Big Four. *Fought against other inhuman characters like Hume, her grandfather Tesshin, Tatsuko and Seiso (in her other form, Haou). **Tatsuko is Majikoi's version of Marvel's Hulk . **She and Hume's powers are so great, they literally took their fight outside Earth and into space. *Has won over many various of sport games. **Most of these sports involve physical efforts. *Take part in the battle of Class-S vs Class-F (join the former). *In A-2, fought against CookieIS 108 (which is a giant MechaGodzilla). (*''BG Soundtrack: Majikoi OST - Sortieing Samurai Girls'' *) Alisa: Japan has a thing for respecting their family name. This Clan has gone through a long length of respecting their names in a whole new level. Bang: In ancient Japan, carrying down the name of your family clan is appointed as the greatest honor. Alisa: And none of these names are more famous than Kawakami. Bang: Kawakami is a clan of powerful samurais and fighters. They have named their special ki-manipulative fighting style Kawakami Arts, they literally named a city Kawakami City, hell they even have a brand of water called Kawakami Water. Which I kinda admit. It tastes even better when ou bring it out in the air. Alisa: That’s because when it does, it turns the water alcoholic craphat! Bang: They have a special school called Kawakami Academy, where the smartest, the strongest and the most talented people around can enroll. But the standing crown of all this. Is the Kawakami Temple. Where special training for the powerful Kawakami Arts is mastered. And the next in line in being the Grand master in this temple is Momoyo. Alisa: Momoyo Kawakami is the first born granddaughter of Tenshin Kawakami. She is one of the strongest members of the Kawakami Bloodline. Bang: And Kawakami are powerful people, both b social status and literally b physical feats. She’s unnaturally strong, even for a Kawakami. She’s inhumanely strong, fast and extremely talented in combat. Alisa: And all of this was even before she mastered Kawakami Arts. Guess what happened when she finally mastered...Let just say she got the perfect title, “The Goddess of War”. Bang: In their city, they are 4 strongest fighters in the world called The Big Four. Momoyo literally beat down the strongest among them and claims the title The Strongest of Kawakami City. This does not even apply to their city alone. This can be achieved by any fighter from around the world who wants to get their names added to the title. It’s like a UFC or Wrestling title, if you bet the champion or title holder. you get the title. Alisa: This rule of fighting has literally booking Momoyo’s schedule of everyday fights. And yeah, she’s winning a lot of them. It is even stated that this has become her occupation. Her daily job, her hobby. And boy does she enjoy it. (*''BG Soundtrack: Majikoi: Tomoni Asahi Wo Oiikakete By Momoyo Kawakami'' *) Bang: Remember we mentioned she was strong when she was just a kid, AND now she’s completely inhumanely strong. Her punches can shatter the ground. She is even restricted by the government for her to literally hold back in order for their world to stay in one piece. Whenever she goes in a fight, she ends it all with one punch. She has beaten up an entire army of armed and unarmed combatants single handedly. She was able to kick down a giant MechaGodzilla like mech right down from the sky! Alisa: She even has the speed to boast. Her speed is so fast that, not even specialized eyes can even catch up to her. Bang: She has a variety of special Kawakami Style Moves. *Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch): Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and its strength is said to be like a battleship canon. *Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi: The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star. *Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan (Human Bomb): It is considered a suicide technique, a technique in which one lets his or her body explode on contact with the use of Ki. The damage done to the opponent is really high but the damage to the ones who used the technique is even higher, which is why it is a really risky technique. Momoyo could use this technique as a real one since she also learned to use instant recovery to heal the injuries of this technique. *Kawakami Style, Star-Destroyer: A beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It's true strength is unknown but it is strong enough to overpower Hume's beam attack as shown during Koyuki's route. *Kawakami Ha: The user will use her/his Ki to send out a strong energy wave to the opponent. *Kawakami Driver (anime only): The user grasps the opponent and hold the persons legs while have the opponent’s shoulder being locked by the users shoulder and slam it into the ground. Momoyo used this move as a counter against her Izuna Drop counter. *Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher: A powerful punch covered with ones Ki to enhance its power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha's Kuki Thunder God Lightning Fist technique. *Secret Technique, Kawakami Style Forehead Flick (anime only move): It's similar to a normal forehead flick except that his has much more force and power behind it. It can be use on people to inflict great pain or in Momoyo's case it's strong enough to repel a bullet. *Kawakami Style, Diversion (anime only): A technique probably made on a whim by Momoyo. The user claps in her/his hands and releases a big amount of Ki at the same time to surprise the opponent making them off-guard. *Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter (anime only): The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line. *Kawakami Style, Izuna Drop (anime only): The user runs up a building or wall and when the opponent starts chasing you the user will then drop his/her body to the opponent and grabbing them at the same time. Because of the height of the fall and weight the opponent will fly into the ground with such force that it will leaves a crater that would possibly injure the opponent severely. It is also considered a finisher move. *Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies: A technique in which the user will send balls of energy to his/her opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great smokes. *Kawakami Style, Snowman: A technique in which she can freeze someone with her aura/Ki, but for this technique she has to come in contact with the opponent. So as long as you don't get caught by her you won't freeze. Momoyo used this technique on Yukie in her route during Kawakami War. *Kawakami Style, Roasted Meat: A technique which can roast a person, has the same drawback as Kawakami style snowman. Momoyo used this technique on Ageha during Kawakami War. *1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique that can roast anything within a 1 km radius, but since it's a indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so this technique is not suited in group battles. *Kawakami Style, Hidden Technique (Kaleidoscope Genma Fist): Only shown during Sayaka's route, a technique which can send someone into a terrible nightmare for a few hours similar to Genjutsu. *Kawakami Style, Form of Existence, Type Awakening of the Dragon 2: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique which is both similar and a level above Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few difference. Her power goes beyond Ishida's first dragon form so she gets a bigger power-up then Ishida's technique. She takes on the form of the dragon of the legends, which means she also becomes bigger. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the drawbacks of the technique which Ishida does have. And she becomes immune to physical attacks and can shoot beams of lightning in this form. *Instant Recovery: A technique which is more used for defense, the user focuses his life force energy, to speed up ones metabolism so the body cells will regenerate at an amazing speed. The amount of times you can use it depends on the person body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times max. *Unnamed Black Hole Technique: First shown in Majikoi! S, The user creates a black hole with it's Ki/aura and it won't disappear unless the black hole absorbs something. Momoyo noted that it is not suited for battle and also that it is tiring to make something like that. But during Cookie 4IS route she has improved to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she use it to absorb a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. *Unnamed Time Manipulation Technique: By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20 meter radius but this technique using a lot of energy and not suited for actual battle. This technique is first shown in the route "where you're an acquaintance of Tachibana Takae" (Majikoi S). *Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique: In Sayaka route, Momoyo offers to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto's clothes but he refuse her help, so this technique is never actually shown. *Kawakami Style Secret Technique, Hoshi Kudaki: Momoyo used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin in Kazuko route. *Kawakami Style, Daibakuhatsu: Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin's Kengen no Ichi, Marishiten and Zero no Kengen, Amenominakanushi in Kazuko's route. *Kawakami style, Flowing Quicksand: Momoyo can use her chi to change the structure of sand, which in this case it turns to quick sand to let an opponent sink in the sand and restrict his/her movements. Even when she held this technique back, she can still quickly turn sand into a dangerous quicksand, which can swallow a person whole. Alisa: With her Instant recovery, she is virtually unstoppable. He has gone toe-to-toe with Hume, the strongest man in her universe. Their combined powers were so great, they literally took their fight out of the Earth and duke it out in space. But even they were holding back, making sure they didn’t destroy a bloody planet. Bang: She was able to overpower Tatsuko. Tsubame, and Kuki Ageha, all of which are very strong opponents. Alisa: The one thing this pretty lady is afraid of is ghosts. Bang: Having a rational reason that ghosts are immune to most of her attacks. She would panic if she even think if there’s a ghost behind her. She is also prone to accepting fights as much as starting as well. Alisa: She may be strong, but some of her more powerful moves will also affect her lifeforce, Making her weaker. Bang: Even in her weakest state, she’s not so easy to be put down. Alisa: It is true. This is why you should never challenge the Goddess of War. Momoyo: It seems it's my turn. INTERLUDE Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set and ready to fight. It is time to see which of these two war-powered combatants will claim the Title of "The Strongest of them All!" Bang: Time to say it again...LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT 'Pre-Fight' "Area: Unnamed Territory" A million armed soldier charges into the vast terrain, raising their weapons. The aim to slay a lone voluptuous woman in a white uniform, standing among a mountain of slaughtered corpses. She smiles with fearsome satisfaction as the entire army chases after her. She raises her hand. In an instant, the entire army in front of her, are incased in a mountain of cold ice. Crossing her arms under her chests. Esdeath sighs with disappointment. Seeing how easy she took out an army in just a moment. She leaps off the mountain of corpses and began walking away from the battlefield. Approaching her own army, awaiting for her presence and command. Esdeath: There are so easy to get rid of, it bore me to tears. I need someone to spice things up. As she said those words. A strong aura has tingled Esdeath’s senses. She leaps away just as a powerful figure crashes among her army, sending every soldier, literally every soldier fling into the air and falling into random location. Esdeath raises her rapier. Waiting for who would dare try to strike the Empire’s strongest. To her surprise. It was another beautiful woman, her red eyes glare at her blue ones. Eyes of some beast that is willing to go berserk at any time. Her powerful aura nearly rivals her own. She grins as she stares at Esdeath. Esdeath: I heard about you. A strong warrior from the east. “The Goddess of War”. Esdeath smiles with satisfaction. At last, a worthy opponent to face. Ironic enough, she is not the only one who felt the same thing. The woman in front of her is none other than Momoyo Kawakami The 1t Strongest among the Big Four. Momoyo: I commend that you know of me, Empire’s Strongest. You might be the one who would brighten my boring day. Momoyo leaps high in the air and dives towards Esdeath like an arrow. Esdeath readies her weapon as Momoyo is going to make the first strike with a real-life Superman punch. 'FIGHT' (*''BG Soundtrack: Akame ga Kill! OST: Akame vs Esdeath'' *) Esdeath quickly leaps to dodge from Momoyo’s attack. Lucky for her as Momoyo’s powerful punch breaks the ground where she used to stand. Still in mid-air. Esdeath charges towards Momoyo, Momoyo sees her and begins to swing her fist around, such speed and power Momoyo executes with her movement. Esdeath could easily see the power flowing through Momoyo, she is making sure she does not get the killing blow. Seeing an opening, Esdeath ducks Momoyo’s big swing and gets closer to Momoyo. Waisting no time, she freezes Momoyo entirely. Esdeath: Fall! Esdeath quickly summons a large pillar right below Momoyo, levelling her up in the sky. Momoyo grins within her icy prison, she uses her brute strength to easily break out and shatters the pillar beneath her with one powerful right cross punch. She she descends back down. Esdeath summons a barrages of ice spikes and fires them all at Momoyo. Momoyo smiles as she opens her hands and a bright powerful light flicker through and shatters the ices before they were able to scratch her. Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies. As Momoyo makes an epic superhero landing, she lands a powerful kick to Momoyo’s face. Momoyo catches her leg and pulls her further. She lands a barrage of heavy blows. These punches were powerful. Esdeath may be dangerous, but even she could feel such impactful force. Esdeath quickly slashes away with her rapier. To her luck, Momoyo dodges the blade. Esdeath once again charges at Momoyo, Momoyo rushes in response. Esdeath begins to swing her rapier from different directions, gracefully swift and extremely dangerous. Momoyo was able to deflect each attack with her fist. Esdeath quickly summons a large ice shield and smashes it over to Momoyo Captain-America Style. As Momoyo tumbles down, Esdeath lands another strong kick. Ending her rolling, Momoyo grins even wider, more pumped up than ever. She quickly gets up and charges at Esdeath with even greater speed. Landing a powerful shoulder-tackle with even greater force that, literally, send Esdeath flying towards the City. Momoyo leaps into the air, giving chase after the ice-cold sadist. (*''BG Soundtrack: Majikoi! OST: Samurai'' *) "Area: Great Capital" As Esdeath crashes through the tiled terrain of the city. Momoyo crash lands not too far from her, she charges at Momoyo with terrifying blazing eyes. Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki!! Esdeath quickly gets up. Momoyo shatter the ground beneath, shaking the earth a little. As Momoyo turns, Esdeath performs a quick kick to the head and a spin kick towars Momoyo’s bell. Sending her straight towards a nearby fountain. Esdeath charge at her once again. Seeing the shattered fountain, Momoyo did a monstrous feat as she tears the entire fountain out and hurls it at Esdeath. Surprised by her adversary’ inhumane strength, Esdeath covers her arms in an icy gauntlet and punches through the fountain. Seeing her chance, Momoyo charges at Esdeath. She begin firing her powerful punches, in a more fiery and rapid paste that even Esdeath seems to have difficulty dodging. Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!! Esdeath quickly rushes behind Momoyo and unleashes a fury of ice spikes and her rapier slashes onto Momoyo in an inhumane-like manner, so much that it is even to keep up in the human eye. Esdeath summons numerous ice-made spikes and impale it on Momoyo in different directions. Esdeath believes herself as the victor. Seeing her bloodied-seemingly lifeless foe kneel before her. Unbeknowst, Momoyo grins, she muscles the ice spikes out of her body and land one strong strike on Esdeath, making Esdeath more than surprised to see her opponent, still standing after being impaled. Her wounds begin to fade in such fast speed. Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Instant Heal. Esdeath makes a grin of satisfaction, for the first time in her war-cladded life, she has been blessed to face such a powerful foe. Momoyo grins as she cracks her knuckles and pop her neck. She is blessed to go all out on a merciless war-beast. No longer bound to hold back. Esdeath: Such a fast healer… Esdeath commends her opponent. Momoyo: I have never had so much fun. Momoyo smiles as she charges at Esdeath and begins throwing a blurry of fast and powerful puncnhes and kicks over the ice general. Momoyo: You do not tire in a face of battler, I want this battle to last! I want to win this so badly! Esdeath laughs with power and evil satisfaction, not only has she encounter and face-off with a powerful foe, but this foe shares the same feelings for a fight. Esdeath: Truly, you are a magnificent thing, you who wishes to go all out, I want you to submit in defeat so badly, there’s no reason for me to hold down now! Esdeath summons a legion of sword-size ice from the sky, rendering the skys clear and reflective with the ice. She throws them down at Momoyo, who simply smiles and smashes every. Single ice. With her fists alone. Esdeath sees her chance and tries to freeze Momoyo once again, but Momoyo grins and grabs Esdeath by the neck with her left hand. Momoyo: Kawakami Left Hand-Style: Burning Meat! Momoyo’s hands begin to set ablaze, literally on fire. Momoyo tighten her grip. Esdeath quickly kicks herself free before the fire could do any serious damage. Momoyo throws a huge right swing on Esdeath. Esdeath sees this and ducks. She lands a strong punch of her own. Right towards Momoyo’s belly. Big mistake. Esdeath could quickly feel something strong within Momoyo, what will soon follow will surprise Esdeath. Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan… Momoyo explodes in front of Esdeath, the explosion sends her hurling towards the Capital’s center. Using Instant Recovery again, Momoyo is good as new. Esdeath quickly gets up. She grins as she decides to kick it up a notch. She raises her hand. Esdeath: You got me in terms of strength one-on-one. Now let’s see how you’ll do fair in numbers! As she mentioned those words. Hundreds of her ice-centaurs which she calls “Ice Calvary appears out of thin air. Usually, this would make soldiers tremble. But this only made Momoyo grin even happier. Momoyo: Brute strength is all I need. Bring it on! As the Ice Calvary charges at Momoyo. Momoyo begins pummeling them with her fists and kicks. Truly pleasing Esdeath to no end. Esdeath quickly charges and making a super hundred against one. Momoyo proves herself by smashing the Ice Calvary and defending herself from Esdeath’s attack at a short amount of time. Esdeath sees this fight is prolonged for too long. She raises her hands, her Ice Calvary has dissolved into a cold mist and covers the entire Country in ice and snow. Not surprising her to see Momoyo is immune to the cold. Esdeath points at Momoyo. Esdeath: Don’t even think about holding back. Unleash everything you could offer to me! Momoyo makes a grin, Esdeath’s request will soon serve as her biggest regret. Momoyo: You asked for it Ice Queen… (*''BG Soundtrack: Invincible - Amaranthe*) Momoyo quickly charges at Esdeath. Esdeath was faster than she is in the cold, she was able to dodge Momoyo’s punch and delivers a furious episodes of slashes with not her rapier, but two broad ice-swords that begins to make Momoyo bleed a little. Momoyo can only smile as she is being mangled. Momoyo raises her fist and shatters Esdeath’s ice swords. Esdeath soon summons a large meteor-size ice with a snap of her finger and flings it towards Momoyo. Momoyo simply throws one strong punch over the ice. Shattering it to snowflakes and literally cracking the ground she stands on. She makes a mighty smug. ''Momoyo; Kawakami Forbidden Move, Fuji Smasher! As Esdeath and Momoyo begin to throw so much lightning-speed attacks, their attacks is so much that even the writer of this fight cannot keep up on what they are doing, One thing is for certain, Their attacks truly show they’re not holding back. Momoyo sees her opening and throws one strong blow. Esdeath smirks. She gently places her hand and with a quick reaction, she summons her Trump Card. Esdeath: Mahapdama! Everthing her is frozen in place. Momoyo is stuck in one area since time itself is frozen in a short moment, everything around her is blue in hue, this is more than enough for Esdeath, to summon another ice sword, she thrusts it over towards Momoyo’ belly. As the effects of Mahapdoma fades, Esdeath smiles as she now murmured a few words. Esdeath: It is over. But within that moment, everthng is turning back as the effects of Mahapdama begins to fade. A voice snapped her into the reality. Momoyo: Yes…Yes it is… Esdeath’s smile finally fades as she sees Momoyo grabbing her arm and literally pulls the sword, and her arm out, ripping it out of Esdeath’s sockets. Esdeath stumbles and holds onto the wound where her arm used to be. Esdeath: Whaa-!? Esdeath can only stutter as Momoyo quickly recovers from her wounds. She grins as she delivers numerous punches and kicks over Esdeath’s body, for the first time. Esdeath being beaten up literally. Esdeath tries to summon up several more Ice Calvary but Momoyo in a blink of an eye smashes every single one, Esdeath quickly gets up and encases herself in a large ice-made armor, She tries to attack Momoyo but she is too fast, faster than she ever was. Momoyo simply throws her punch and shatters Esdeath’s armor, She hold Esdeath and begins strangling her and beating her up in such brutal fashion. Seeing Esdeath is far from retorting back. Momoyo grabs hold on Esdeath and jumps high in the air. She throws Esdeath away and unleashes such a powerful beam it could be seen from out of orbit. Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Star Obliterator!!! The beam engulfs Esdeath, Esdeath smiles in the end. Even in death, Esdeath has been blessed to fight such a powerful rival. Even that she may be the strongest in the country, Esdeath knew in the very beginning, that she had no chance of defeating her, a true Goddess of War. Momoyo gracefully lands on the Capital. Seeing everyone cheering for her. Unbeknown to Momoyo on how Esdeath’s presence instill terror and fear over the Country’s people for years. Upon seeing those people below, all cheering for her victory. She understood now. She smiles with pride and raises her fist high. MONSTER KILL!! RESULTS (*''BG Soundtrack: Majikoi: Tomoni Asahi Wo Oiikakete By Momoyo Kawakami'' *) Alisa: Okay, that was a bit overkill...I LOVE IT!!! Bang: While Esdeath has got herself the edge in experience and knowledge over battle due to going to war her entire life. Momoyo honestly have everything else in the bag. Speed, Strength, Durability, Fighting Style. Hell! This is not even counting her abilities too. Alisa: Esdeath can keep her distance and prolong the fight with her cryogenetic abilities. Momoyo equal the odds with her numerous God-like attacks. We couldn’t even mentioned half of those in the overall fight. Bang: And we won’t need to since Momoyo has been holding nearly most of the fight, it was then when she is given permission to go all out thanks to Esdeath enjoying a wild fight. Momoyo got the upper hand. Alisa: And you guys may ask on how will Momoyo counter on Esdeath's time-freezing Mahapdama? Well, she can't. But Esdeath can't actually land a fatal kill on Momoyo either, Mahapdama effects lasts only for ten seconds as we studied on record, but as she lands a fatal strike on anywhere, none of this attacks can't kill someone whose durability surpasses those of any foe Esdeath ever faced. Bang: And let's not forget Momoyo was literally born this strong. Alisa: And they did inform that even if she was able to get stabbed. She won't die so easy due to her godly durability and Instant Recovery. Bang: Plus counting even Esdeath's toughest durability is put to the test, Esdeath can never do anything to defend herself from Momoyo’s planet-busting attacks such as her Fuji Smasher and Star Obliterator, which in accordance to her grand-dad, on the weakest state is already strong enough to destroy a planet. Esdeath is not a planet. Alisa: So even being the smarter and clever tactician in this battle, Esdeath was outclassed in so many ways. Bang: Momoyo uses her inhumane strength and speed, plus prolonging her already insane durability and tenacity with her Instant Heal. She already pawned down Esdeath. Alisa: In the end, Esdeath was Momoy-owned in this one. WINNER Winner_BMomoyo_Kawakami.png Bang: The Winner is Momoyo Kawakami Trivia *''What these two combatants have in common is that they are considered as the Strongest warriors in their repsective universe/media, the both enjoy fighting and battles.'' *This is BigBangOverlordbuster's 2nd What-If? Death Battle that features Esdeath from Akame ga Kill! As well as serving his first battle that features Majikoi's main leading female charatcer, Momoyo Kawakami . **THis is his third Death Battle that features a charatcer from the Majikoi! Media. The first being Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki and Leone vs Benkei Musashibou . ***As well as the second What-If? Death Battle that features a fight between Akame ga Kill! vs Majikoi. *This is one of his longest fights ever written, but not the longest fight coverage overall. **This is due to the fact that Momoyo Kawakami is one of the most exposed characters in the Majikoi series, unlike Tatsuko Itagaki and Benkei Musashibou, there are a variety of medias that has been used for references. *This is BigBangOverlordbuster's last fight of 2018. Poll Who do you think will win? Esdeath Momoyo Kawakami Draw The planet will be busted if they even tried to fight. Do you guys agree with the result? Yeah! Nyet! (No!) I don't know, just get me a bucket of fried chicken. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Power-Ups' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018